


the hiragana characters are round and soft

by odayaka



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, One Shot Collection, Various ships, i guess id tag this r15, some profanities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odayaka/pseuds/odayaka
Summary: hiragana keyaki one-shot collection, most of them light hearted and all of them written on a whim. set in a college AU for convenience's sake. it feels great to finally write for the superior keyakizaka group.





	the hiragana characters are round and soft

**Author's Note:**

> kumi and shiho kidnap kyoko into a strip club in an attempt to make her less mopey

Her retinas are sizzling under the intense pink and purple flashes. Kyoko wants to glue her eyes shut, but that would render the money she’s thrown for an entry to the strip club useless – her opportunistic side reasons.

“Heya,” Kumi bounces back into the sofa they share, “grabbed you a drink. Reimburse me later when you’re no longer mopey.”

Kyoko gives Kumi a stink-eye, partly for the drink she didn’t ask for, mostly because Kumi looks ridiculous, grinning from eye to eye like she’s done Kyoko a huge favor, the exposed teeth is made even more obvious when she’s momentarily backlit by flashes of pink and red.

“I’m not, getting myself drunk.”

Kumi and the highball glass in her hand edge closer. A gesture with the intention to convince.

Kyoko wants to look away, but that means she’d have to face the front – the mini-stage the _dancers_ are on.

“Kyoko, loosen up.”

“No. No no no. You know what else is _loose_? My relationship. Ayaka isn’t gonna like me going to a strip club a whole eight hours after _we had a fight_. This is –  this is a Chad Behavior on full-throttle.”

“Me and Toshi brought you here. We’ll own up if she asked.”

She feels the urge to correct _brought_ into _kidnapped_ , but ultimately decides against it when she notices Shiho back in the room they rented. Her flashy hair dye stands out even when it’s dyed saccharine pink by the lighting.

Her hope of ever winning an argument is pulverized the moment she’s up against Kumi _and_ Shiho. The two makes a terrific tag-team. It’s never Kyoko against two, but Kyoko against a synced-up _kumishiho_ with a combined amount of brain cells.

Shiho sits on the other hand, left of Kyoko, while Kumi is docked on Kyoko’s right. Up front and center are the two dancers and their generously minimal clothing, in a tango with their respective pole, dancing to the tune of a three months old EDM hit.

Not in the mood of staring at tits that aren’t _Ayaka’s_ , Kyoko chooses to park her eyes at the space made between the two dancers, inspecting the small crack along the wallpaper.

“Okay, real talk, Kyonko.” Shiho starts.

“Mmm. I’m listening.”

“Me and Kumi aren’t even particularly horny enough for this. We’re down for a strip club all for _you_ so you won’t feel too lonely.”

“Very thoughtful of you thinking tits and ass can get Aya to talk to me again.”

“Kumi sparked the idea first. Something about feeding your lesbian heart the perverse experience it needs.”

She feels Shiho offering a thoughtful palm on the inside of her thigh, which she quickly swats away. “Get lost!”

“The drink! The drink!” Kumi half-stands, palm safely cupping the top of her glass to prevent any liquid jerking out of the glass from the sudden movement. “Toshi hold her down!”

Shiho’s iron grip halts her from standing up. Kumi hovers into her vision, (finally) blocking her completely of the dancers.

“Fuck off! T, this ain’t it!”

“Toshi pull her jaw down I’m gonna force the whole glass in!”

“I’ve only got _two_ hands you dumbass –  yeowch! Kyoko pipe down stop moving around! We’re trying to de-bitch you!” Shiho gasps for air before blasting off again. “Kyoko we’re doing all this because we _love_ you! We rented you a _private special_ room! It costs like a bitch! And! Kumi even made _requests_ on the dancers! Small tits! Hair in ponytail!”

“Yeah and we asked for dancers with prominent overbite too but they’re kinda too well-endowed…”

Dancers long forgotten, Kyoko puts all her focus on keeping her teeth gritted. It feels less like they’re in a strip club and more like she’s thrown into a scene of Fight Club.

Just then she feels a jolt of vibration from her jeans pocket, and her reaction must have notified her two captors. Shiho’s grip loosens and Kyoko immediately latches onto her pocket, fishing her phone out.

The screen flashes a grim _Ayaka_ on the screen.

“Oh no,” Kyoko throws her head back, “this feels too sitcom. I don’t wanna live like this.”

“Answer it!” Shiho eggs her on, landing impatient slaps on her forearm.

“Or we’ll answer! For you!” Kumi offers, her empty hand palm up. “Trust your cupids.”

“You two make fucking hideous cupids.”

The buzzing stops. Shiho and Kumi too, died down along with the call. For some reason the dancers too, have stopped, probably to watch the sitcom unfold.

Her screen lights up again. _Ayaka_ , bright in white font color against her plain dark phone wallpaper.

Kyoko sighs, and feels encouraging pats on her back as she motions towards the door into the hallway. The EDM is now a subdued tell-tale of boxed sitcom setting, becoming less and less of a noise as Kyoko half-runs to the parking lot, past the bar section, past the bouncer.

She definitely didn’t expect Ayaka to call so soon, not after their fourth fight this week. Memi told her two days ago, “ _some things aren’t mean to be, but it’s okay to fight for it first_ ”, some wise words from someone who’s never been in a relationship before.

Ayaka is worth fighting for. She’s worth a whole lot enough for Kyoko to run outside first so she wouldn’t have to know her girlfriend had been kidnapped to a local strip house and rented a special private room.

Kyoko sighs for the umpteenth time, then she puts the speaker on her ear.

She’s greeted by Ayaka, “ _Kyoko?_ ”

“Hmmm?”

“ _Are you outside?_ ”

“Yeah. I’m on a late-night convenience store jog.”

“ _Oh—then I’ll call again once you’re back._ ”

“It’s okay,”

“ _Mmmm. Are you on the way back?_ ”

“Not… yet.”

“ _Ah_ ,”

There’s silence. Kyoko eyes the passing cars, the sidewalk that’s loosened up at 11 PM, the bench that’s reminded her of their first date. Ayaka fed a stray dog that time, and Kyoko remembers taking pics of the hunched Ayaka that time.

“ _Kyoko_?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Are you in a hurry?_ ”

“No, no,”

A thought-provoking silence creeps in. There’s a lot to talk about, but at the same time, it feels like there’s nothing quite appropriate to talk about. Ayaka must be feeling the exact same. Then she hears a giggle from the other side, and she finds herself chuckling at nothing in particular.

“ _Don’t close the line,_ ” and she hears the half-unsaid, “ _let’s stay like this for a bit_ ,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayaka is gonna regret her phone bill later
> 
> i wrote this in like 30 mins so i apologize for mistakes...
> 
> EDIT i just noticed some and ive rectified two out of many probably


End file.
